Date cuenta que te amo ( reapertale )
by Yue-De-Sabiduria
Summary: -Debí imaginar que no me corresponderías- sonrió con tristeza bajando la mirada, sus lagrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas y su bello cabello castaño se pegaba a su a apariencia tan deplorable , tan rota cual muñeca de porcelana , solo lo hacia sentir mas culpable , como si mil agujas se clavaran en su corazón. -solo...lo siento , mi corazón le pertenece a ella- dijo
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos , verán esta es mi nueva historia de reapertale de -frans y si se que reapertale es para los soriel pero como soy fan de SansxFrisk asi que espero les guste  
Dato  
Frisk tiene 18  
los primeros capítulos se sitúan antes de la muerte de toriel _**

_Los Dioses, nadie sabe cómo o cuando ellos existieron, solo saben que están desde hace miles de años. Se dice que ellos fueron creados por las estrellas, para darle color a esa oscuridad, tan monótona, tan fría, tan vacía, que ni aun rodeadas por sus demás hermanas, no lograban sentir algún sentimiento de calidez .Así que de su polvo le dieron forma a aquellos seres, y lo lograron sin embargo eran como ellas, vacías, sin almas decepcionadas las estrellas lloraron sin consuelo, sobre aquellos "cuerpos" celestiales las lágrimas mojaron los parpado de sus creaciones, las cuales se abrieron con lentitud mostrando la nueva vida que habían creado .._

 _Desde ese momento, aquellos seres inhumanos se vieron llenos de grandes poderes, las estrellas bailaron a su alrededor de  
ese milagro, los llamaron Dioses y ellos…._

De un momento a otro ese hermoso jardín lleno de flores y de grandes pilares se vio invadido de una presencia oscura, pero no maligna, las flores empezaron a morir lentamente quedando secas y opacas, y una voz algo frustrada hizo acto de presencia, -ah, los mortales son tan molestos. Ahí había otro tratando de traspasar mi territorio, para "rescatar" a su hermana -dijo aquella presencia envuelta en una gran túnica negra, su figura esquelética y un poco más baja que ella se empezó a acercar, más la deidad no se inmuto y siguió escuchando las quejas de su amigo- ¿Qué no lo entienden?, es el orden natural –la voz de su acompañante se volvía más seria, más fría- su tiempo se acabó, ¿Por qué algunos mortales no pueden aceptar eso? –Lanzo la incógnita, mirando hacia el cielo.

Sin embargo ella suspiro y con una sonrisa le respondió- porque ellos entienden que la vida es preciosa, ellos no quieren dejarla ir todavía –esa sonrisa dulce y maternal se posó en su amigo mientras ella cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo, de pasta roja algo vieja la cual en letras doradas tenia escrito "Dioses " , sus vestido verde césped llegaba hasta el suelo , con un cinturón de flores doradas y una corona de flores ,le daban ese toque tan vivo , tan natural ,el cual hacia contraste con su hermoso pelaje blanco nieve, sin embargo ella sabía que la muerte era algo testarudo y hacerlo comprender sobre el  
amor que los humanos tiene a la vida , sería algo complicado –Sans …

_Cerca de Ahi_

Mientras tanto a unos metros lejos de las divinidades de vida y la muerte se encontraba una joven muchacha , de entre unos 18 años la cual usaba un vestido color crema simple , este llegaba hasta las rodillas ceñido a su cuerpo hasta la cintura , para luego caer libremente , con unas sandalias café las que se entrelazaban en sus piernas , su sonrisa parecía algo melancólica , pero sin dejar de ser dulce – si te dieras cuenta de que te amo – dijo en un susurro , ella sabía que él nunca la correspondería , podía notar el amor que el esqueleto profesaba a su amada madre , sin embargo ella bajo un poco la mirada –Mama no ha dejado de amar a papa Asgore – su rostro se volvió más melancólico pues sabía que cuando el Dios de la muerte ,Sans, se confesara a la Diosa de la vida , Toriel ,el sufriría un doloroso rechazo por parte de aquella entidad con cuerpo de cabra –solo deseo que no sufras –dijo suavemente observando a la oscura sombra de su amigo reír , no era una risa alegre , podía notarlo esa grandes carcajadas eran algo nerviosas y tristes como si se negaran a creer alguna blasfemia.

-¡Frisk!- escucho su nombre desde lejos sabía que su amigo Asriel la buscaba, los gritos de su amigo sonaban algo nervioso , parecía que temía molestar a los demás dioses que se encontraran descansando por esos lugares, así que dándole una última mirada a su madre, noto que el esqueleto ya no estaba y su madre miraba de nuevo ese viejo libro proveniente de la tierra, un libro que explicaba el "nacimiento" de los dioses de una forma algo infantil y ficticia para los niños humanos, sin embargo otro grito proveniente de su amigo la hizo dejar de lado ese hecho y empezó a correr hasta donde el pequeño chico cabra se encontraba lleno de pergaminos.

 **Continuara...**

 **lo se fue muy corto pero es que estoy nerviosa , ojala que les guste y me den sus recomendaciones para mejorar acepto tomatazos y aplausos , critica y consejos gracias y un abrazo a todos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 **gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios me animan demasiado a seguir con esta historia de novata solo espero llenar sus expectativa y darles una bella historia**

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 _-y... si tú me pierdes ¿no me buscarías, Sans?-_

Esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza, hace no muy poco había tenido una charla con su amor platónico, y gran amiga aquella que era su opuesto, la Diosa de la vida Toriel la dulce y hermosa divinidad, tan maternal…

-Todo lo bueno tiene siempre algo malo- dijo con su cráneo mirando hacia abajo, pues sabía que por más que ella estuviera enojada con el rey de los dioses no significa que no lo siguiera amando , pero es que la amaba tanto que no podía dejar de tener esperanzas de algún día ser correspondido a su amor tan inalcanzable .Pero un escalofrió ,subió por su columna vertebral al recordar lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido .

 _ **flash Back**_

 **Las flores empezaron a morir lentamente quedando secas y opacas, como siempre ha sucedido, era normal siendo el dios de la muertes, la vida de los seres vivos se va en un suspiro, sin embargo no estaba de humor para deprimirme, nuevamente así que al estar cerca de mi más cercana "amiga" por así decirlo, solté los problemas que en ese momento me acongojaban -ah, los mortales son tan molestos. Ahí había otro tratando de traspasar mi territorio, para "rescatar" a su hermana –sabía que ella me escuchaba, porque no se inmuto y siguió escuchando mis quejas, ahí sentada y semi recostada en el pilar junto a toda la naturaleza que le daba nuevamente su belleza única,- ¿Qué no lo entienden?, es el orden natural –mi voz se volvía más fría –su tiempo se acabó, ¿Por qué algunos mortales no pueden aceptar eso? –Lance la pregunta mirando hacia el cielo, buscando así una luz que me explicara la realidad del por qué los humanos eran tan necios, tan…determinados**

 **Sin embargo ella suspiro y con una sonrisa me respondió- porque ellos entienden que la vida es preciosa, ellos no quieren dejarla ir todavía –esa sonrisa dulce y maternal se posó en mí, mientras ella cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo, de pasta roja aparentemente algo viejas la cual en letras doradas tenia escrito "Dioses ", quizás un libro de los mortales, a los que ella amaba como si fueran sus verdadero hijo. Su vestido verde césped llegaba hasta el suelo, con un cinturón de flores doradas y su corona de flores, le daban ese toque tan vivo, tan natural, el cual hacia contraste con su hermoso pelaje blanco nieve, sin embargo sabía que ella me daría un sermón porque solo ella puede explicarme la verdad de sus creaciones.**

 **-Bueno, ¿Qué no pueden esperar?, Eventualmente todos serán llevados al mismo lugar –conteste con algo de frustración.**

 **-Esperar puede llegar a sentirse como la muerte, Sans-respondió ella con toda calma y tranquilidad posible.**

 **-ah…no lo entiendo –conteste con algo de tristeza y duda, que es lo que me quería decir Tori con todo esto.**

 **-ah…lo se –dijo suspirando y cerrando sus ojos para luego levantar su dedo en forma de consejo-que tal esto, imagina que si yo muriera y me voy de tu lado**

 **-jajajaja, imposible Tori, tu eres una diosa y yo soy la muerte –me carcajeaba sim parar , aquella blasfemia era tan cómica, como si de unos de mis chistes malos se tratara-y seguiremos …-**

 **-Qué tal si me voy lejos,- me interrumpió con dulzura – a un lugar donde no puedas alcanzarme, donde no puedas encontrarme – su voz se volvía más melancólica – y que nunca podamos vernos otra vez – sus parpados se abrieron con delicadeza mirándome con esa ternura y melancolía reflejada en su rosto.**

 **-bueno… ¿Por qué harías eso de todas maneras?- no lo comprendía…es que ella pensaba me, sabía que mi voz se volvió más fría y con un eje de, desdén, pero pensar en que me quedare solo…no eso, no podía permitirlo**

 **-no tuve opción –**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con que "no tuviste opción"? –esto me estaba atormentando, que significaba todo este "ejemplo"**

 **-Alguien me llevo lejos-y la verdad callo en mí , como un balde de agua fría en mi cuerpo-y tú nunca sabrás , cuando será la próxima vez que me veas –dijo con un poco de frialdad , como si quisiera darme a entender todavía más el dolor de sus "hijos "-si es que vuelves a hacerlo, y sientes que desperdiciaste una eternidad esperando**

 **-Tori- basta quería decirle con frialdad-**

 **-Esa incertidumbre es lo que los mortales sienten y si ellos aman demasiado a alguien, algunos tiene la determinación para buscarlos y…-su voz tan ausente y más dulce me estaba torturando**

 **-Tori-**

 **-** _ **-y... si tú me pierdes ¿no me buscarías, Sans?-**_ **esa pregunta nuevamente, me daba una punzada en el corazón, como cientos de agujas clavándose en el , ¿eso es lo que los humanos sienten al perder a un ser querido? ..De verdad**

 **-bueno, es un ejemplo nada mas – dijo suspirando con resignación cerrando sus parpados y cuando ella se estaba por girar hacia mí , desaparecí.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis cuencas , y toda la forma viviente a mi alrededor a un radio de 1 metro empezó a morir, sentía pesar y dolor en mi corazón , es que eso es lo que ve ella en mí , ¿que no se dio cuenta que la amo? Y ¿que el simple hecho de perderla me lastima? .Decidí quedarme ahí por el resto del día sin embargo mis pensamiento se vieron interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Sans!-y de la nada a mis espalda sentí un cálido abrazo, el aroma a romero y flores doradas era una fragancia única, no podía confundirla con ninguna otra más que su querida amiga frisk.

-he, hey chica, ¿Qué sucede?-dije divertido como si nada hubiera sucedido, estar con una amiga siempre te trae alegría-Acaso ¿metaton de nuevo quiere hacerte un cambio de imagen?-sabía que ese "cubo de hielo" literalmente quería cambiar su aspecto físico

-No , solo te vi triste …-sentí sus brazos aferrarse más a mi en un acto de consuelo – y pensé en alegrarte-sentí en ese momento una calidez que alejo todos esos pensamientos negativos de mi ser, y simplemente logre sonreírle despreocupadamente .

-he, gracias chica

 **Continuara...**

 **likara flor : me alegra que te gustara de verdad y si se lo desesperante que debe ser traducirlo pero no te preocupes este capitulo va dedicado a ti con un poco de Soriel**

 **Criss420: me alegra que te gustara de verdad**

 **Miky Asakura: jajaj chocala estamos igual**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-¡Sans!-y de la nada a mis espalda sentí un cálido abrazo, el aroma a romero y flores doradas era una fragancia única, no podía confundirla con ninguna otra más que su querida amiga frisk.

-he, hey chica, ¿Qué sucede?-dije divertido como si nada hubiera sucedido, estar con una amiga siempre te trae alegría-Acaso ¿mettaton de nuevo quiere hacerte un cambio de imagen?-sabía que ese "cubo de hielo" literalmente quería cambiar su aspecto físico

-No , solo te vi triste …-sentí sus brazos aferrarse más a mi en un acto de consuelo – y pensé en alegrarte-sentí en ese momento una calidez que alejo todos esos pensamientos negativos de mi ser, y simplemente logre sonreírle despreocupadamente .

-he, gracias chica – me gire y aleje unos centímetros ,mi presencia de ella – pero estoy bien -sonreí para tranquilizarla, todavía recuerdo como la conocí .En ese momento solo era otra alma a la cual buscar, a la cual debía llevar al inframundo, ella era un sacrificio – _ah…Los mortales pueden ser tan crueles a veces –_ pensé, pues si atar a una niña (en ese tiempo) a un poster de madera y quemarla viva como una ofrenda para los dioses, no era ser cruel, entonces no sabía que era .

 **Flashback**

 **La muchedumbre se juntaba a los pies del monto Ebott, la montaña más alta, la cual se cree que el , que la escale se encontrara el reino de los dioses .Es por ello que los sacrificios se realizaban en la estrada de este , porque creían que así las almas que servirán como ofrenda llegarían con mayor seguridad hasta ellos , podía sentirlo todo estaba por comenzar , las llamas se hicieron presente ,consumían la madera con rapidez, me acerque a la gran hoguera podía verse las llamas crecer cada vez mas, consumiendo la madera , y aun en esta situación aquella niña no gritaba , podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos empapar sus delicadas mejillas .**

 **-¡hey! , chica es tiempo de partir – le sonreí despreocupadamente intentando dar calma a aquella alma tan determinada, es raro , usualmente mi hermano papyrus es el que se encarga de venir por estas almas , tan puras e inocentes para convencerlas de dejar este mundo en paz pero algo me dijo que yo debía ir en esta ocasión, y lo hice.**

 **-N-No quisiera irme, p-pero creo que no puedo evitarlo ¿verdad? – sonrió tenuemente, entonces pude comprender porque hoy era diferente, la razón era que su simple sonrisa haría que mi hermano la dejara vivir, rompiendo así el orden natural, y provocar revuelo entre los mortales y al final una rebelión ante los dioses .Porque si yo estaba dudando de llevarla al mas a ya , mi hermano papyrus no dudaría en dejarla vivir –supongo que tú eres la muerte , y si eso es verdad significa que mi destino es inevitable- yo solo asentí ,pero podía verlo en sus ojos café caoba , no quería morir y su determinación la delata .**

 **-oh vamos kido , veraz que el otro mundo es mejor , no sufrirás hambre ni tristezas –es raro que yo intentara convencer a alguien de partir, pero también era inusual que yo buscara a un alma pura , las llamas se acercaban a su cuerpo pronto ella seria consumida junto a la madera así que me acerque a ella , pensaba dejarla dormida y que su alma dejara aquel cuerpo antes de que el fuego la tocara y ser víctima de una gran agonía , mi rostro se acercó a su frente y cuando estaba por depositar mis dientes en su frente , como si simularan un beso .faltaba unos pocos centímetros para darle un descanso eterno ,a esa dulce e inocente niña , la cual no merecía una muerte tan horrible como esa , sus ojos me veían asombrada y estupefacta , la demás gente la veía de manera rara , yo solo ensanchaba mas mi sonrisa al recordar que esos simples mortales no podían verme aun , porque el día que les toque morir a ellos me verán .La respiración de ella se volvía un poco mas agitada será ¿que se dio cuenta de que intento dormirla? ,solo negué levemente la cabeza acercándome de nuevo a su frente para darle aquel beso de paz , ya solo quedaba unos centímetros …**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **Has intentado seguir leyendo pero un perro molesto , incomoda tus bolsillos ,**

 **Has sacado al perro molesto de tu bolsillo y este se a llevado la parte que le continua a este capitulo**

 **Jajaj perdonen tanto y dejarlos asi pero no es mejor un poquitito de intriga? Jejej espero os guste gracias por leer esta historia como dije ni quieren dejar comentarios tomates y batatas los agradezco gracias de verdad el siguiente capitulo se los subiere este lunes**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El perro molesto se a cansado , dejo caer la siguiente parte y tu ahora puede leer lo que sigue

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

L **a respiración de ella se volvía un poco más agitada será ¿que se dio cuenta de que intento dormirla? ,solo negué levemente la cabeza acercándome de nuevo a su frente para darle aquel beso de paz , ya solo quedaba unos centímetros .El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y de las nueves callo una gran tormenta, los rayos y truenos se presentaron con gran estruendo –** _ **esto solo es obra de "rayito" –**_ **reí levemente alejándome de la niña , observando su rostro sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido yo solo le giñe el ojo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras una gran ventica nos hacía desaparecer de la vista de los humanos , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en la barrera celestial , y frente a nosotros se encontraba el rei de los Dioses , con el semblante algo melancólico- he, oh ,,, hola Asgor , puedo saber ¿ cuál a sido la razón de que interrumpieras mi trabajo? –dije con una sonrisa bajando así la capucha de mi gran túnica**

 **-En realidad, Sans, yo le eh rogado para que los trajera hasta aquí –y ante mi hacia presencia la diosa más bella que alguna vez pude ver y conocer, vestida con su impecable vestido verde ,que hacia resalar su hermoso pelaje blanco – mi pequeña niña- se acercó hasta la muchacha , la cual la veía incrédulas y con algo de miedo, bajando la mirada con tristeza como indigna de estar en aquel lugar sagrado y más frente a esa cabra antropomorfas y poderosa , pero toriel tomo su rostro con sus "manos" y le sonrió con infinita dulzura- has sufrido tanto , y aun así sigues siendo tan pura e humilde , no mereces acabar tu vida tan deprisa , no cuando no has podido vivirla , -acaricio sus cabellos con delicadeza , mientras que yo solo las observaba algo celoso la escena , - Mi pequeña niña , si yo te pudiera otorgar la vida eterna para que estuvieras con nosotros ¿aceptarías?- ante aquellas palabras a todos se nos cayó la mandíbula, como era posible eso , y ante aquella confesión , los demás dioses estallaron en quejas , pero la cabra macho fue quien se encargó de poner orden .**

 **-Toriel , no creo que sea buena idea …- los ojos suplicantes , de un hermoso color fucsia se posaron en él , y ¡hombre! no puedo negarlo hasta yo acepte al ver su mirada-ah… está bien si ella lo acepta , podrá vivir entre nosotros , pero te digo que envejecerás lentamente , joven humana hasta la edad de dieciocho años , cuando cumplas esa edad , serás nombrada una diosa menor – dijo con una leve sonrisa , mientras la diosa de la vida le sonreía en agradecimiento**

 **-Yo…Yo..- su voz quebrada, y a la vista de todos atentos a su respuesta, daba un ambiente algo incómodo y melancólico. Sin embargo ese ambiente se rompió cuando ella estallo en un llanto, como si hubiera deseado hace mucho esto, como si hubiera buscado algo tan desesperadamente y al fin lo había encontrado,-Si…si quiero una familia-pude verla sonreír entre lágrimas provocando en mi una pequeña simpatía hacia ella, agradecí en ese momento no haberla llevado al inframundo, sin embargo el ambiente fue interrumpido por grandes lanzas color azul marino, aquellas lanzas iban hacia la joven humana , yo solo solté mi oz y corrí para lanzarme hacia ella y así evitar que las grandes lanzas la lastimaran , rodamos unos centímetros para detenernos y tener nuestros rostros a milímetros de provocar un "beso", pero me levante con rapidez poniéndome en guardia atrayendo la gran guadaña a mí –quédate ahí niña –revise cada lugar minuciosamente hasta que oí la voz de alguien.**

 **-jajajajaja ¡Al fin nos vemos de nuevo maldita!- esa voz era de nada más ni nada menos que la Diosa de la guerra, algunos la conocen como Athena, en cambio nosotros le llamamos Undyne - pagaras por todos esos siglos de maldad, pagaras por tus pecados maldita piltrafa- su lanza apuntaba a la humana que se encontraba a mis espaldas yo solo suspire, dándome cuenta de el gran parecido de esa niña con aquella demonio**

 **-Undyne , ella no es Chara , ella es otra niña humana-me moví a un lado de ella para mostrar su apariencia , era casi similar pero esta niña tenía sus ojos caoba y un cabello color marrón claro su piel algo morena y esa sonrisa nerviosa , me causo algo de risa ,se notaba el susto que se había llevado la pobre.**

 **-Uff perdona –dijo parecía decepcionada, quizás si quiere eliminar a la chica de vestido negro ,esa –perdona , enana pero es que son tan iguales – le extendió la mano a la niña ensanchando su sonrisa , mostrando así sus filosos dientes como si fuera la dentadura de pirañas , pero la peli-marrón no se inmuto y acepto su mano curvando sus labios en una sonrisita.**

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿Sans? ,Sans hoye reacciona – sentí un leve movimiento en mi hombro y fue ahí que me di cuenta que me había perdido en los recuerdos **,** los ojos de ella me veían con curiosidad y yo solo levante mis hombros en una señal de no dar importancia .

-Disculpa chica, solo me perdí en la ¡SANSional! Historia de nuestra amistad- dije giñando mi cuenca, con una sonrisa de manera divertida y pude ver en ella un leve sonrojo para luego dejar salir una alegre risa, era bueno dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos deprimente, después de todo ya han pasado vario siglos desde que la conozco y todo parece que se hubiera ido en un suspiro ,je , antes creía que ella solo quería la fama de ser una diosa pero ahora , me gustaría saber ¿cuál fue la razón para que ella estuviera con nosotros? , será ¿qué es para darnos más alegría en nuestras eternas vidas? , no lo sé pero , si sé que aprovechare toda la eternidad que tenemos para poder disfrutar con mi más grande amiga , después de todo , sus dieciochos años estaban cerca eso significa que pronto será nombrada como tal, una diosa menor y se le otorgara la vida eterna , ya no envejecerá ni morirá y eso creo que es lo mejor, después de todo , si ella muriera sé que a Toriel y a todos los demás incluyéndome sufriríamos su muerte dejándonos , vulnerables , al fin y cabo , ella es nuestra amada niña.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Lo prometido es deuda y lamento que sans y frisk no se hayan dado un mísero beso pero es que quiero intentar darle a este cliché de trio amoroso algo más que eso , y e notado que en casi la mayoría de los fanfic los besos de la pareja se dan un beso antes de enamorarse y siempre es accidental y aun que no soy muy experta espero les guste este capítulo , y se que estoy hiendo con muchos flashback pero es que este UA tiene tantos agujeros que quiero intentar llenarlos dándole un pequeño toque mío de como creo que a sucedidos las cosas , en fin como siempre les agradeceré sus batatas , tomates aplauso y comentario d verdad gracias y un abrazo a todos


End file.
